


Far From Home

by Superstary56



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Niki | Nihachu-centric, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstary56/pseuds/Superstary56
Summary: What If Niki was the one that was exiled instead of Tommyint?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Niki didn't think her argument with Dream would lead to this. She is currently on a boat drifting away from a place she thought she could call home, only for them to turn their backs on her. They have been traveling for about 4 hours now and she was starting to get tired of being on this boat, especially with Dream on it. Well at least sights look nice and she was with Wilbur, will now he calls himself Ghostbur. When she first met Ghostbur she thought she was hallucinating and may have a mental breakdown, but nobody can blame her on that because she met him literally 1 minute after she was exiled. After her mental breakdown and getting on the boat she asked Ghostbur a few questions about how he was here and how he died? His response was "Oh I just have unfinished business and I was stabbed by my father." 

Well that was nice to know, and with that disturbing thought she decided it was best to talk about other things like catching up on what's he's been doing. Now they are both silently watching the forest before suddenly the boat stops at the edge of a river bank. Dream gets up, looks at them and said "Get up where here.", Niki stretches her legs then steps foot on land. "Finally it's about time we got here.", Niki thought as she began to look around here. On her left there was the forest she and Ghostbur were watching and on her left was a clear field with a few flowers scattered around. She then noticed Dream was building something at the field she watched as the blocks that Dream placed merged together to form into an outline of a house. It took about a minute before she was staring at a house made of dirt. Dream looked at her and said "This is where you are going to live for now on." She could hear the smugness from his voice, she glared at him as she spat out "Fine, are you done here?", Dream stared at her. It was hard to get what Dream was thinking with that mask but he could tell he was smirking. "Yeah I guess we'll have fun with... this.", He said as he walked away, Niki just glared at him as he walked to his boat. She took a breath she did not she was holding when Dream went out of sight. 

Niki fell down to the ground as exhaustion hit her. Ghostbur looked at her and said in a worried voice "Are you ok there Niki?"., She looked at Ghostbur gave him a small smile and said "yeah just tired.", Ghostbur nodded, Niki then got up after a few seconds looked at Ghostbur and said "Hey do you want to help me make this shack a more nicer?", Ghostbur immediately beamed and said yes. So they got to work. They gather wood from the forest, place torches so monsters won't form/spawn, and tear down Dreams dirt shack and made a little house. By the time they finished the sun was setting Niki and Ghostbur looked at the small house they made. Niki was proud of the house they made. She wanted to admire it more but it was getting dark and she was getting tired. She asked if Ghostbur wanted to stay with her for the night and he happily said yes. So Niki and Ghostbur went into the house and fell asleep in separate beds, and with that Niki's first day of exile has passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there this is my first story here so I hope you enjoyed it! I had this idea in my had for about month and finally decided to write it down. I am a bit nervous about this so I would appreciate if you would give me your feedback.
> 
> I am also planning to add in some of my own lore here so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> So thank you for reading my first story hope you have a good day.


	2. The First Week Part 1

Niki woke up to find Ghostbur gone although there is a note where he was, It read "Hi Niki sorry I had to leave but I will come by and visit you. Have a nice day! - Your friend Ghostbur.", Niki thought that was nice of Ghostbur. After reading the note and eating breakfast she went outside and started to expand her house. Her goal for today was to make her little house a bit nicer so she made her house twice as big , added a few decorations to make it look nice, and started to make a secret room underground to hide items from Dream, because she knows that dream will come back eventually. After she finished making her house bigger and made it look nice, she ate lunch then started to explore the land after. She gathered some food and supplies and went exploring. Niki walked around for an hour. She didn't see much aside from some animals, she thought about killing them for food but dismissed it she can't bring herself to kill an animal unless it's necessary. Niki did find a cave after about an hour. After finding the cave she pulled out her pickaxe and some torches and went into the cave. When into the cave she mined a lot of stone, found some iron and managed to find an abandoned mine. But the caves are dangerous and encounter many mods, Niki fought a small horde of zombies and got bitten on the arm, She killed 2 skeletons but not before being shot at her left side, and got ambushed by a spider and was bitten on the shoulder before she could kill it just to name a few encounters. By the time she found the abandoned mine she had many wounds covering her body, she took one look at the abandoned mine thought nope and bolted out there. She was not going there until she had armor, so she left and went back to her home. By the time Niki was home the sun was setting, Niki tended her wounds, ate dinner and promptly fell to her bed. That was Niki 2nd day.

Niki woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Coming!", Niki shouted as she got out of bed, changed her clothes and opened the door to find Dream. " Why hello there Niki, How are you doing?", Dream asked with a hint of smug in his voice. Niki glared at Dream and with fierce and anger said "Oh just fine no thanks to you.", Dream laughed at her remark, Niki continue to glare at him and asked " What are You doing here Dream?", At Niki's question Dream simple stretch his hand to the ground and with a pop there was a suddenly there a bunch of items next to Niki. Dream looked at her and "These are your supplies for the week." Niki looked at Dream in shock she looked at Dream, then at the supplies, then back at Dream. Niki then cautiously asked "Why are you giving me this?", Dream just shrug and casually said "Well I thought you could use the supplies, although it doesn't seem like you need it.", Dream looked around Niki's house taking everything in before turning around and saying "Well I'll see you again in couple days do whatever you want with those supplies I don't care." Niki watched Dream until he was out of sight. Once Dream was out of sight Niki just sighed look at the supplies and thought" Might as well take it." Niki took the supplies and put them into her chest. After that Niki ate her breakfast, and continued to make her secret room until lunch. After Lunch Niki went back into the cave but not before smelling her iron she got from yesterday and making Iron armor. Niki already has iron armor because it was in the supplies that Dream gave to her, but she doesn't trust it so unless she absolutely needs it she won't wear it. After she put on her armor she went back to the cave with the intent to explore the abandoned mine. Niki's 2nd journey into the cave was much easier than her first. Although she did have to replace a few torches that were destroyed which made Niki a bit worried, because that would mean stronger and smarter mods were nearby. But Niki found the abandoned mine again with no trouble and so went into the mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there I hope you enjoy my story so far sorry I had to split this into 2 parts to but for like almost 3 hours so you well get the other part soon.
> 
> I decided to give you some lore about my story so you won't get to confused.   
> So Inventory is basically your own personal packet dimension that only you can access, the only way for some to get the items from there inventory is to kill them.
> 
> So that's your piece of lore for this chapter I hope you enjoy my story so far and hope you have a nice day!


	3. The First Week Part 2

Niki looked around to see if there were any mods so far there was nothing. After making another sweep Niki explored the abandoned mine. Niki found iron tools, iron ingots, gold, and even 2 diamonds which Niki happily took. Everything was going good. Niki hasn’t encountered any mods and Niki thought she was in the clear, until she got smacked by an arrow. 

Lucky Niki helmet blocked the arrow or else that would have hurt a lot. Niki whipped around to see 5 skeletons. Niki decided that it was a good time to run. Then her path was blocked by 5 spiders. Niki looked around and saw 5 zombies and 2 creepers, she was surrounded.

“Technoblade would have a field day with this.” Niki thinks, as the mods start closing in on her. So with no other choice Niki charged at them. Niki decapitated a spider then whipped around and stabbed another spider in the head killing it. Niki then was shot at the leg causing the armor to crack and fell to her knees. Niki was then bitten by the 3 remaining spiders.

Niki responded by grabbing one of the spiders and slammed it on the ground. Niki then grabbed the 2nd spider and threw it at the creepers with all of her strength. She grabbed the last spider and stabbed it. Niki heard a sound behind her and she instinctively slashed. Cutting the spider that was about to jump her in half.

Niki took a breath before she was grabbed from behind and a zombie bit on her shoulder. Her armor cracks by the power of the bite. Niki elbowed the zombie causing it to let her go. Niki turned around and decapitated the zombie. Niki heard an arrow and dogged it, she looked at the skeletons and rushed them.

When Niki got up to the skeletons she immediately decapitated one. Niki then went to the second one and tried to slash it but it dogged the attack. Niki then slashed at it again this time it hit at it’s ribs causing it’s ribs to crack and stumble. Niki used the opportunity to stab it in the chest. She then smacked it on the head causing it to fall to the ground and disingrat to dust.

Niki then was jumped by the last spider and it bit her arm. Niki stabbed it in the head, it went limp and disintegrated. Niki went to the remaining skeletons only to be shot 3 times. She was shot at the head,stomach, and leg. Then she heard the hissing sound turned around just in time for the creeper to explode. Niki was thrown to the ground as ringing filled her ears.

Niki looked around to see the mods were surrounding her again. Niki is tired and everything hurts and a part of her wants the mods to kill her. As soon as Niki had that thought she dismissed it, no she was not going to die here. With new found energy Niki charged at the remaining mods. Niki doesn't remember what happened next all she remembers is slashing her sword at mods non stop.

After the fight Niki walked back to her home. When she got back home she took off her armor which had many cracks on it, and immediately went to bed. That was her 3rd day of exile. Nothing much happened on Niki’s 4th and 5th day of exile, all she did was just expand her house. Although Dream visited her on both days just to give her supplies before leaving.

On Niki’s 6th day Technoblade came to her house. Niki was in the middle of chopping wood when Technoblade came. Niki noticed him and she was surprised to see him. Technoblade was wearing a blue and white suit instead of his usual clothes. Niki just gave him a look and asked “What are you doing here Techno?”

“Well I’m here to see if the rumors of you being exiled are true turns out it is.” Technoblade said in a monotone voice. Then he chuckled and asked “So still don’t believe me about getting rid of the government?” Niki just stayed silent which made Technoblade smerk. “Let me tell you a story Niki, the story of Theseus. You see Theseus was a great hero and a king who saved his city from a terrible monster, and you want to know what his city did to him? THEY EXILED HIM.”

Niki said nothing, what could she say? A part of her knows that Technoblade is right but at the sametime she still has hope for L’manburg. Niki just sighs and in a tired voice said “Look Technoblade I can somewhat understand your views but I still support L’manburg. But I don’t want this to lead to a fight so if that’s all you have to say to me I have to ask you to please leave.” Technoblade just stares at her, Niki was worried Technoblade was going to lash out but he just nodded.

“Well I guess I’m leaving.” Technoblade said as he turned around and walked away. That was the only interesting thing that happened to Niki that day. On the 7th day Ghostbur came back. Niki was farming by the time Ghostbur came to visit her. “Hey Niki” Ghostbur shouted.

Looking up to see Ghostbur, Niki waved at him. “Niki wow your house looks amazing!” Ghostbur excitedly said. “Thank you Ghostbur.” Niki said, that's when she noticed that Ghostbur had something on his hand. Niki asked “Hey what’s on your hand?” Ghostbur looked at his hand and blinked then he said. “Oh it’s a compass for you it’s from Tubbo. I talked to him and he felt bad for exiling you so I gave him so blue so he wouldn't feel sad. Then I had an idea of making a compass for both of you that will point to your location so you could always find each other, so Tubbo can visit you and maybe you guys can make up.”

Niki wasn't sure how to feel about this so she just took the compass which said “Your Tubbo”, and thanked Ghostbur. After that Niki and Ghostbur just talk to each other and just relax. Ghostbur talked about how things were going in L'manburg and how he made chinese bloons. They talked until the sun was about to set Ghostbur had to leave; he made a promise that he would visit her every week. After Ghostbur left, Niki went into her house, ate some breakfast and went to bed. That was Niki's first week of exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I had to deal with school first but hope you enjoyed the chapter
> 
> Now it's time for a lore dump  
> There was a giant pocket of land where Dream, George, and Sapnap found. So Dream claimed the land and named the land Dream SMP. No one was allowed on the land unless they were invited by ether Dream, George, or Sapnap. We all know that they did invite people over and well the rest is history.
> 
> That is my version of the whitelist anyway I hope you enjoy this and have a nice day.


	4. Strings on me

It’s been a month since Niki has been exiled. So far she’s doing pretty well for living by herself. During the one month period Niki was visited by a few other people. The first was Fundy where they had a nice talk. Fundy said that he did not agree with Tubbo’s decision to exile her and would support her even from afar. 

The other new person that visited her was Ranboo. They had a nice chat, went mining for a bit, and tried to teach Ranboo how to bake. Well emphasis on try, turns out Ranboo is just as bad as Fundy in baking. It was a fun day and Ranboo even put her name in his friends list in his memory book before he left. Then there was Dream.

Niki was not sure how to feel about Dream. Dream still visits her everyday and gives her items. But then Dream started giving her gifts. His gifts include some diamonds, a netherite sword, a guitar, and a CAT music disc. Dream also is now staying at her place longer.

Before Dream would just leave after he gave her supplies, but now he is staying at her place for about an hour before leaving. Sometimes he would watch her, other times he would talk to her, and on a few occasions help her. Niki is not sure how to feel about this, a part of her is happy and glad about this, but the other part is scared and doesn't trust him. Then one day Dream came in with some news that shocked her to her core. “They found your secret city.”

Niki just looked at Dream in shock and just said “What?” Dream just calmly stated “L’Manberg found your secret city and burned it to the ground.”, Niki can’t believe what she is hearing. She wants it to be a lie, but the fact Dream knows about her secret city is proof that he’s telling the truth. “How did they find out?” Niki asked.

“It was Fundy that told them.”, Dream calmly stated. Niki backed away and started to cry after hearing that. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”, Dream said. Dream walked away leaving Niki alone.

Niki doesn't believe that Fundy told L’Manberg about her city. But a part of her believes he did, Niki decides to find out which is true herself. Niki makes sure that Dream is gone, once she is sure she goes to her secret room and pulls out her phone to call Fundy. Niki what’s for a bit before Fundy answers. “Oh hi there Niki what do yo-” Niki cut him off before he could finish.

“Did you tell L’Manberg about my city?”, Niki demanded. “I what? No! I didn’t, what do you know about that? And what makes you think I told them?”, Fundy asked. After hearing confused and surprised voice Niki knew that Dream lied about Fundy, she sighed in relief.

“It was Dream that told me.”,Niki said. “Oh, ok then can you tell me what exactly Dream told you?”, Fundy asked. Niki then went to and told Fundy everything that Dream told her. After explaining to Fundy, Fundy said,”Ok everything that Dream said was true. Except the part of me telling L’Manberg about your city. I’m not sure why Dream did that so be careful around him ok Niki.”. Niki agreed, then she continued to talk to Fundy until Fundy had to go.

After that day Niki became more weary of Dream. Niki is not sure what Dream is planning but she knows it can’t be good. Niki’s suspensions came true after a week when Dream told her about her city. The Nightmare began when Dream asked for her phone and snapped into two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there sorry it took so long I had to focus on school for a bit. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story so far.
> 
> Here's some lore for my world. Phones represent chat which I'm sure you figured out. Another piece of lore is Dream isn't fully human he's only half human but nobody knows about that not even George or Sapnap it also doesn't help that he is the only hybrid of his kind.
> 
> I well try to post as soon as possible but with school that might not be. Anyway I hope your having a good day today see you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is my first story here so I hope you enjoyed it! I had this idea in my had for about month and finally decided to write it down. I am a bit nervous about this so I would appreciate if you would give me your feedback.
> 
> I am also planning to add in some of my own lore here so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> So thank you for reading my first story hope you have a good day.


End file.
